<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Let Sleeping Stags Lie by HelgaHeason</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27438121">Let Sleeping Stags Lie</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelgaHeason/pseuds/HelgaHeason'>HelgaHeason</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hannibal (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Author loves the Stag, Background Hannigram, Can I hug the Stag, Hopeful Ending, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Sad Swiggity, The Stag misses Will, The Wendigo is a Good Bro, What Have I Done, swiggity swag the nightmare stag</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:48:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>733</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27438121</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelgaHeason/pseuds/HelgaHeason</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Wendigo expects many things. Hannibal trying to kill or manipulate Will, Will trying to kill or manipulate Hannibal, etc etc... </p><p>... But a sad Stag isn't one of those many things.</p><p> </p><p>Or: the Stag misses Will, and the Wendigo tries to be the friend the Stag needs.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Let Sleeping Stags Lie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This came from the idea of the Stag being all sad and missing Will, while talking to a gc on Twitter at half 12 (midnight).</p><p>Thanks to the Manners Maketh Man (from UNCLE) gc on Twitter for the idea and for beta reading!</p><p>I have absolutely no idea what this is, but I have no regrets.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was mid-morning when the Wendigo finally headed back to the forest he shared with the Stag. He’d noted that the Stag hadn’t been out in a while, instead preferring to stay in the forest, where it was quiet and it wasn’t at risk of dying from a massive gaping wound in its stomach and chest. This was unusual for the Stag - it usually preferred to be outside the forest rather than in, watching over Will Graham, keeping an eye on him, safeguarding his heart. It liked to ensure that Will was well-treated and safe, and it visibly hated when Will was hurt in whatever ways he may be injured.</p><p>So it came as both a muted shock and a surprise to see the Stag sat on its feathered arse in the middle of the clearing, legs splayed out like Bambi when he tried to take his first steps. The Wendigo wasn’t entirely sure what compelled him to ask, but he did anyway -</p><p>“Are you… Are you good?”</p><p>The Stag looked up, head flicking up far too fast to be comfortable.</p><p>“Oh! You’re back.”</p><p>The Stag’s voice wasn’t so much a voice, rather a series of low growls and grunts that it had overtime managed to make sound like a voice. It was different to the Wendigo’s, which sounded like Hannibal’s but far more distorted.</p><p>“Yes, it would appear I am.”</p><p>A small snort escaped the Stag’s raven nostrils. All of it was raven, inky-black and it stuck out like a sore thumb. It was feathered, too, in areas - the most visible areas were its butt and the bits by its hooves where the fluff and feathers flared out for some reason.</p><p>“What did you see? What did you do?”</p><p>The Wendigo sighed, sitting down on his log.</p><p>“Uh… Not much. I saw Hannibal. He seemed OK. A little sad, but y’know, when Will leaves suddenly overnight, he’s going to be sad, the pining bastard he is-”</p><p>“Did you just say Will?”</p><p>The Stag was staring up at the Wendigo, soulless onyx eyes big and bright, twinkling with the stars.</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>“As in, my beautiful gay disaster, who’s… Not quite twigged that he’s in love with... <em>Your</em> beautiful gay disaster?”</p><p>The Wendigo nodded, his own antlers matte black against the still night - the Stag’s were a beautiful, shiny black, large and strong, but he had existed longer in Will’s mind and was sharper, stronger. The Wendigo had only come into it recently, and was probably the Stag’s only constant friend. A shared madness among their humans’ shared insanity.</p><p>“Yes, that would be him.”</p><p>The Stag suddenly looked down, the twinkle in its eyes muted and sad.</p><p>“I miss him. It’s been so long. I haven’t seen him in ages.”</p><p>The Wendigo felt his face soften a little, and he sat down next to the gigantic black Stag.</p><p>“I know, buddy.”</p><p>“Has… Has he forgotten me?”</p><p>The Wendigo actually felt his soulless, non-beating heart shatter. The Stag’s odd combination of grunts, growls and screeches that formed its voice had never sounded so sad, so lost. And while the Wendigo wasn’t the world’s best friend, he was the Stag’s only friend.</p><p>“No, buddy. He hasn’t forgotten you.”</p><p>“Are you sure?”</p><p>The Wendigo held an arm, inky-black and clawed, over the Stag’s back, the Stag watching curiously, their antlers clashing. It was as close to a hug as the Wendigo could physically and emotionally manage.</p><p>“You’re still here, aren’t you?”</p><p>The Stag blinked, and nodded slowly after a while.</p><p>“Yes. Yes, I am.”</p><p>“Then he hasn’t forgotten you.”</p><p>“That’s right.”</p><p>The Wendigo nodded, and the Stag shifted slightly.</p><p>“You’re gonna be alright, buddy.”</p><p>The stars twinkled above them, and the Stag fell asleep with the Wendigo snoozing softly beside it, the knowledge that their respective humans were safe and that they remained in the world of existence, finally driving them to sleep.</p><p>Unbeknownst to them, Hannibal was aware of their existences and could see both of them - unlike just the Wendigo as Will believed - and smiled. It was an odd, predatory smile, but there was something genuine in it. Their situation mirrored his own, and while Will wasn’t physically there with him, he was fated to remember him for as long as they both should live - just like the Wendigo and Stag were fated to survive for as long as Hannibal and Will should remember them.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I just... Sad Swiggity gives me all the feels.</p><p>Happy birthday, Kim!<br/>I hope you have an amazing day!</p><p>- - -</p><p>I’m on Twitter and I take fic commissions, DM me here:<br/><a href="https://twitter.com/HelgaHeason">Helga Heason</a></p><p>Help support my work by buying me a coffee here:<br/><a href="https://ko-fi.com/helgaheason">Helga Heason Ko-Fi</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>